Aguja Escarlata
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Siempre, desde que nació dos meses antes de tiempo hasta que le tocó enterrar a su mejor amigo, Milo fue una luchadora nata. He aquí un breve extracto sobre la que pudo ser su historia. Headcannon. Pre-LoS con fragmentos de la película y SPOILERS en el último capítulo.
1. Parte 1: La niña

**Parte 1: La niña.**

Pocos en el Santuario sabían que Milo de Escorpio no siempre se había llamado así. Tampoco había sido huérfana desde el principio: durante su primera hora de vida, tuvo un padre y una madre que sin duda habían decidido para ella un nombre más femenino. Si no hubiesen muerto en aquel aparatoso accidente, podría haberse llamado Berenice, o Alicia, o Alejandra, o a saber cómo.

Pocos sabían también que la amazona nació sietemesina a causa de aquel accidente y de las lesiones sufridas por su madre, que habían obligado a los médicos a adelantar el parto si querían salvar a la pequeña bebé.

Casi nadie sabía que tenía una marca de nacimiento en la espalda con la forma de la isla de Milos y que por eso y por la confusión de una enfermera de pediatría ligeramente borracha le habían puesto tal nombre de niño.

Pero todos sabían demasiado bien cómo había llegado al Santuario.

Ocurrió mucho antes de que Atenea apareciera en las tierras sagradas, mucho antes de que los portadores de las doce armaduras de oro fuesen los que hoy conocemos. Por aquel entonces Saga de Géminis acababa de recibir su armadura y todavía ni siquiera soñaba con dominar el Santuario, Aioros de Sagitario no tenía perilla y Aioria de Leo apenas era un niño incapaz de articular una frase completa sin patinar con alguna sílaba. Los caballeros de oro empezaban a envejecer y la necesidad de encontrar sucesores se hacía cada vez más apremiante, así que el Patriarca empezó a enviar partidas de caballeros de plata y bronce a la Tierra para buscar niños con potencial para despertar el cosmos y el séptimo sentido.

Una de aquellas partidas volvió con una cría pelirroja que acunaba con cariño un pequeño escorpión entre sus diminutas manos. Milo, que por entonces tenía cuatro años, el pelo largo y la cara llena de pecas, llegó al Santuario cuando era noche cerrada, medio escondiéndose detrás de la pierna de un caballero de bronce que la dejó al cuidado de un par de doncellas mientras llegaba su futuro maestro. Las sirvientas le peinaron el cabello en trenzas (pero sólo después de que la niña las convenciera de que el escorpión era inofensivo y no les haría nada si se acercaban) y la vistieron con una túnica blanca muy bonita, hablando sin parar de lo mucho que les alegraba tener a una niña en el Santuario, ya que normalmente sólo llegaban chicos.

El caballero de Escorpio iba a ser su maestro y no tardó demasiado en llegar. Era un hombre que ya pasaba de los cincuenta años de edad, tenía el pelo corto grisáceo y una barba rala y canosa. Le faltaban el ojo derecho y algunas uñas de la mano izquierda. Cuando se presentó ante Milo, ésta no pudo evitar encogerse de miedo, sobre todo cuando el hombre se agachó frente a ella y gruñó.

-No me gusta esa ropa. Ni esas trenzas- fue lo primero que dijo-. No son propios de un guerrero.

-Lo... Lo siento- murmuró Milo. Escorpio gruñó de nuevo.

-Pues no lo sientas tanto. No me gusta nada tener críos a mi cargo, mucho menos a una mocosa como tú, así que más te vale ser buena o te devuelvo a la Tierra de una patada. ¿Estamos?

Milo asintió y retrocedió, apretando contra su pecho con cuidado al alacrán, asustada. El gesto no pasó inadvertido para el caballero de oro.

-¿Qué escondes ahí?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no tuvo más remedio que descubrir a su curiosa mascota cuando el de oro la agarró por una muñeca de un brusco tirón. Al ver al arácnido, el escorpiano alzó una ceja.

-¿Y esto? ¿Qué es, una especie de regalo?- se burló. Milo murmuró algo entre dientes-. No te he oído, mocosa.

-Lo salvé- volvió a murmurar, esta vez de forma que sí se le entendiera-. Unos niños mayores del orfanato lo encontraron e intentaron aplastarlo. Lo salvé y desde entonces me ha estado siguiendo.

El caballero de Escorpio torció la boca en un gesto extraño y le soltó la muñeca. Se incorporó y se irguió en su metro ochenta de estatura sobre la niña, como una siniestra torre de oro llena de formas afiladas y punzantes.

-¿Cómo lo salvaste exactamente?

-Lo escondí en mi mano. Y le di un puñetazo al niño que iba a aplastarlo- susurró Milo, bajando la mirada-. Me dio una patada... y yo le di otra, y se cayó, y se desmayó. Creo.

El de Escorpio la observó unos momentos, poniendo los brazos en jarras. El caballero de bronce que la había encontrado sí que había mencionado algo sobre una pelea en la que se había visto envuelta la niña, ahora que lo pensaba.

-No está mal para una mocosa- dijo al fin-. En fin, al menos no eres una llorona y sabes pelear. Y proteger. Supongo que tendré que apañarme contigo de momento.

Giró sobre sus talones y echó a andar alejándose de ella. Las doncellas se habían ido hacía un buen rato, y viendo que se quedaba sola, Milo se apresuró a correr detrás de aquel hombre que tanto miedo le daba.

-¡Espere, señor! ¿Cómo se llama?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Para ti, "maestro"- respondió él sin girarse ni aminorar el paso.

Acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar, el Templo de Escorpio, no fue demasiado difícil para Milo. Acostumbrarse a su nuevo maestro... ya era otro cantar.

Durante los primeros meses estuvo confinada en el templo y además de entrenar hacía prácticamente de criada del caballero de Escorpio, que en ningún momento llegó a decirle su nombre. Tampoco le preguntó por el suyo; siempre la llamaba "niña", "maldita cría" o "mocosa". Al que sí insistió en poner nombre fue al escorpión, que Milo acabó bautizando como _Wei_ , una de las estrellas de su futura constelación protectora. Meses pasaron con la única compañía de _Wei_ , su maestro y alguna doncella ocasional que iba a llevarles comida y provisiones o a ocuparse de la ropa sucia de ambos. Por eso, cuando al medio año de estar encerrada el maestro le dio permiso a Milo para salir a los campos de entrenamiento comunitarios a jugar con los demás aprendices de su edad, Milo no lo dudó y salió corriendo con el pequeño alacrán enganchado a una trenza y una sonrisa enorme pintada en la cara.

Los campos comunitarios eran el espacio abierto más amplio de todo el Santuario; aun así, había tanta gente que no resultaba difícil desorientarse y perderse entre la multitud. Caballeros de plata, oro y bronce de todas las edades entrenaban allí, aunque no lo hacían juntos: normalmente solían agruparse según rangos y edades, intentando no molestar a sus superiores de al lado. Los aprendices solían quedarse con los rincones que nadie quería.

En uno de esos rincones encontró Milo a unos cuantos niños de su edad con ropa de entrenamiento. Se los quedó mirando a distancia, maravillada: eran totalmente distintos unos de otros, con facciones que delataban procedencias de diferentes puntos del globo terráqueo. Practicaban movimientos que ella misma conocía ya gracias a su maestro, y no tardó en acercarse para ver si podía unirse, entusiasmada. Uno de ellos la oyó llegar antes que el resto y levantó la cabeza. Tenía el pelo de punta revuelto y oscuro y unos taimados ojillos grises como el acero.

-Anda, ¿y _ezto_? ¿ _Ahoda_ traen _niñaz_ al _Zantuadio_?- comentó, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Milo se detuvo de golpe, alerta. El tono que estaba usando ese chico era el mismo que ponían los mayores del orfanato antes de meterse con uno de los más pequeños.

-Eso parece- respondió otro niño, uno con el pelo largo hasta los hombros y de color azul cielo. Tenía un lunar debajo del ojo derecho y los iris de un color extraño, como un violeta con un cerco ambarino rodeando la pupila-. A lo mejor es una criada nueva... aunque si lo es, la han vestido fatal, parece un aprendiz más.

-Es que soy un aprendiz- replicó Milo, molesta. Los niños se rieron escandalosamente y se le acercaron con sonrisas muy poco amistosas.

-¿Qué dice _ézta_? ¿Cómo _vaz_ a _zed_ un aprendiz, _trencitaz_? Todo el mundo _zabe_ que los _caballedoz zon hombrez_ , y tú no lo _edez_ \- escupió el niño de pelo oscuro.

-Pues me está entrenando el caballero de Escorpio- replicó Milo de nuevo, sin darse por vencida. El niño de pelo azul puso los ojos en blanco.

-Anda, Angelo, démosle una lección a esta niñata, que se lo tiene muy crecidito- dijo, señalándola con la cabeza. El otro niño se crujió los dedos y soltó una risilla siniestra.

Milo retrocedió y se puso en guardia. _Wei_ , presintiendo el peligro, se escondió debajo de su camiseta mientras la pequeña alzaba los puños y se colocaba como su maestro le había enseñado. Los niños, confiados, se lanzaron a por ella a gritos.

Hacer que los de su edad mordiesen el polvo fue fácil. Pero vérselas con los más mayores que se unieron después no lo fue tanto, y Milo acabó volviendo a los doce templos con un ojo morado y un labio partido; y con el único consuelo de _Wei_ , que se acurrucó contra su cuello y le pellizcó cariñosamente la piel con las pinzas. Mientras subía las escaleras flotantes de las doce casas zodiacales, sin embargo, se topó con algo que no esperaba.

Acababa de salir del Templo de Cáncer y no le vio, seguramente por las lágrimas que intentaba reprimir y que velaban sus ojos carmesíes. Por eso se chocó con su espalda con tal fuerza que casi cayó al suelo.

-L-lo siento- murmuró, sin mirar siquiera con quién se había golpeado.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la otra persona. Su voz sonaba como la de un niño de su edad. Milo levantó la mirada y se esforzó por enfocar la vista. Era, en efecto, un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años que vestía como todos los aprendices de caballero, de pelo corto y verde claro y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba una trenza cortísima saliendo de debajo de la sien, y enganchada en ella, una fina cinta roja.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió Milo. El niño alzó una ceja.

-No parece que estés bien- objetó. La pequeña hizo un mohín.

-¿Y entonces para qué preguntas?

Él sonrió y soltó una risilla. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo dorado y alzó una mano, colocándola sobre el ojo morado de Milo, que retrocedió.

-Tranquila. Voy a hacer que no duela, ¿vale?- sonrió el niño, volviendo a acercarle la mano. Esta vez Milo cerró el ojo y se dejó hacer.

La mano del otro niño estaba fría como el hielo y le alivió enseguida el dolor, bajándole también la inflamación. La pequeña suspiró y la mano helada del niño se trasladó a su labio roto. Después, los ojos del aprendiz volvieron a ser verdes y retiró la mano.

-Eso ha sido genial, ¿cómo lo has hecho?- preguntó Milo, sorprendida.

-Soy el aprendiz de Acuario- se explicó él-. El cosmos de los de mi signo es siempre de hielo. De momento no consigo hacer mucho más que eso, pero...

-¡Es genial!

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí!

El aprendiz de Acuario se rio alegremente y siguieron subiendo juntos los templos, hasta que llegaron al de Escorpio y el chico siguió su camino. Milo lo observó irse con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto su maestro se acercó, el gesto cambió a uno de miedo. Seguro que se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido en los campos de entrenamiento.

Efectivamente, se había enterado. Él y medio Santuario, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, Milo no recibió una paliza. Su maestro simplemente le preguntó por qué se había metido en semejante pelea.

-Porque me dijeron que una chica no podía ser caballero- respondió Milo-. Además, empezaron ellos, yo sólo me defendí.

El escorpiano se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Si te estoy entrenando es porque aún no he encontrado nada mejor- se limitó a contestar. Aquello le dolió a Milo mucho más que cualquiera de los golpes que se había llevado.

Esa noche, al irse a la cama, se acordó del niño de pelo verde con el cosmos de hielo y cayó en la cuenta de que no le había preguntado su nombre.

Pasaron dos semanas hasta que la pequeña volvió a salir del templo, y cuando lo hizo, iba casi escondiéndose por los rincones. Le daba miedo volver a meterse en un lío, pero ahora que había probado la libertad no podía aguantar más encerrada en la Casa del Escorpión Celeste. Esta vez, sin embargo, los demás niños no se metieron con ella cuando bajó a los campos comunes. Los de su edad se acordaban de la paliza y los mayores estaban entretenidos entrenando entre ellos. El único que se acercó a ella fue el peliverde de la trenza, que estaba leyendo un libro a la sombra de una columna pero se levantó en cuanto Milo pasó por su lado.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal tu ojo?- saludó. Milo pegó un bote y _Wei_ se asomó por su hombro, curioso.

-Bien, gracias. Se me curó, pero el labio me duele a veces... Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

El niño la miró, desconcertado.

-¿No te lo dije?

-No, se me olvidó preguntar.

-Bueno, y a mí decírtelo. Soy Camus- sonrió él.

-Y yo Milo- se presentó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Camus alzó un dedo y lo posó sobre la herida ya casi cerrada de su labio. Encendió su cosmos, haciendo que los iris le cambiasen a dorado una vez más, y Milo cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación del frío anestesiando la zona aún dolorida.

-Las heridas de los labios se abren con nada. Ten cuidado o te quedará cicatriz- advirtió el aprendiz de Acuario. Milo asintió-. Bueno, ¿quieres que entrenemos? Por alguna razón los demás parece como que se apartan de ti.

Milo bajó la mirada.

-Creen que no soy lo bastante buena. Que una chica no puede ser caballero- murmuró.

-Pues claro que no puede. El femenino de "caballero" es "amazona", tú vas a ser la amazona de Escorpio, no el caballero- razonó Camus-. Y no creo que piensen que no eres buena, en realidad creo que te tienen miedo.

Milo levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. He oído lo que pasó hace un par de semanas- admitió Camus-. Después de darles esa paliza, es normal que te lo tengan.

-Pero tú no tienes miedo- observó Milo. Camus retrocedió y alzó los puños, adoptando una posición defensiva.

-Pues claro que no. No me has dado motivos para tenerlo... aún.

-¿Eso es un reto?- sonrió Milo. Camus, por toda respuesta, le devolvió una sonrisa desafiante, y tres segundos más tarde ya estaban intercambiando golpes a toda velocidad. Los ojos de Camus brillaban, dorados, y la temperatura parecía descender cerca de su piel poco a poco. Milo era rápida como el rayo y sus iris granates no tardaron en adquirir un brillo escarlata al utilizar su cosmos también.

Entrenaron hasta caer al suelo reventados del agotamiento, sin darse cuenta de que la gente que tenían alrededor se había ido deteniendo a observarles. Entre ellos, sobre todo, los chicos mayores que le habían dejado el ojo morado y el labio partido a Milo hacía unas semanas, y que ahora aprovechaban que los dos aprendices estaban exhaustos para acercarse con taimadas sonrisas. Cuando la pequeña se quiso dar cuenta, ya los tenían encima.

-Espero que vayáis a felicitarles por el arrojo que acaban de mostrar- comentó una voz áspera de repente haciéndose oír por encima de las cabezas de los aprendices, que se giraron casi al unísono. Milo se asomó entre las piernas de éstos intentando ver al propietario de aquella voz, que claramente era alguien mayor que los chicos que les rodeaban, pero sólo logró vislumbrar un par de pies enfundados en botas metálicas. La derecha era oscura; la izquierda, dorada. Un murmullo recorrió a los aprendices, que se removieron, inseguros-. Ah, ¿que no ibais a felicitarles? Pues entonces no veo qué razón tenéis para rodear a un par de aprendices que en el futuro pertenecerán a la élite de los caballeros de Atenea.

Algunos de los chavales interpretaron sus palabras como una invitación para irse. Otros no fueron tan listos.

-¡Que os larguéis y les dejéis en paz, maldita sea! Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, ¡mira que sois retrasados!- rugió de pronto la voz. Los aprendices se dispersaron al instante, dejando a Camus y Milo por fin ver quién era su salvador.

Se trataba de un caballero de oro, aunque la mitad derecha de su armadura fuese de metal negro. Llevaba una capa corta partida en dos mitades (una negra y la otra blanca) colgando de las hombreras de la completa armadura, y el casco lo tenía replegado al interior de ésta de forma que su larga melena negra como el azabache ondeaba libre al viento. Tenía flequillo, y a decir verdad su cabello y sus facciones serias eran lo único simétrico en él; hasta sus ojos eran heterocromos, amarillo el derecho y gris acero el izquierdo. No poseía la elegancia del maestro de Milo al moverse, sino que tenía el andar desgarbado de quien todavía no se acostumbra a una armadura nueva. Sería por lo menos diez años mayor que Milo, seguramente alguno más.

-Gracias, señor Saga- susurró Camus. El caballero negó con la cabeza y se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos.

-No me las des a mí, el pesado de Aioros insistió en que os ayudara- resopló, señalando con el pulgar a alguien detrás de sí. Ese alguien resultó ser otro aprendiz de la misma edad que el tal Saga, pero rubio y con el pelo igual de largo recogido en una despeluznada trenza. Vestía ropa de entrenamiento y a diferencia de Saga sonreía ampliamente y tenía ambos ojos del mismo color azul cielo-. Si tantas ganas tenías de cuidar de almas descarriadas, podrías haberlo hecho tú.

-Es que no es lo mismo que les eche la bronca un aprendiz a que se la eche un caballero de oro- replicó Aioros animadamente, dándole unos golpecitos con el puño en el pecho enfundado en metal a Saga, que puso los ojos en blanco. El rubio se acercó después a Milo y Camus-. Anda, hola, pequeña. A ti no te conozco.

-Soy Milo- murmuró ella. Aioros le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Yo Aioros, el futuro caballero de Sagitario. Y el gruñón de mi amigo es Saga, caballero de oro de Géminis.

-E-Encantada...

-Aioros, ¿me has sacado del templo sólo para salvar aprendices de las garras de la crueldad humana, o querías entrenar?- bufó Saga cruzándose de brazos. El rubio soltó una carcajada y se incorporó tras revolverle el pelo a Milo.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Nos vemos, Milo- se despidió, guiñándole un ojo-. Camus, sigue así.

-¡Sí, señor Aioros!- sonrió el peliverde. Saga soltó otro gruñido de impaciencia, pero cuando Aioros le adelantó, el geminiano dobló un brazo a la espalda y alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Milo se lo quedó mirando, sorprendida, hasta que Camus se levantó y le ofreció una mano para hacer lo mismo.

-Venga, ¿seguimos?- propuso el niño. Milo asintió, esbozó una tímida sonrisa y aceptó su mano para levantarse.

Desde aquel día entrenaron juntos casi todas las tardes, y ningún otro aprendiz volvió a molestarles.

Pronto la pelirroja descubrió, sin embargo, que una vez al año iba a quedarse sin compañero de entrenamientos.

El caballero de Acuario se llevaba a Camus en la época más calurosa del verano a la Tierra, a Siberia, para entrenar allí. El primer año fue solamente un mes, y cuando maestro y aprendiz volvieron, éste último casi no podía respirar a causa de una pulmonía. El segundo año estuvieron fuera dos meses y Camus ya no volvió enfermo. El tercero se fueron el verano entero.

Cuando se quedaba sola, Milo apenas salía a los campos a entrenar. No tenía sentido, ya que para correr y darle patadas y puñetazos al aire ya tenía el templo de Escorpio y sus alrededores, así que se quedaba allí hasta que Camus regresase de Siberia. Tras sus estancias allí, no obstante, pronto empezó a notar que el futuro acuariano cambiaba. Cuando volvía de las heladas tierras del norte parecía que le costaba más sonreír, como si el frío le hubiese congelado la cara. También estaba más distante y a Milo le costaba varias semanas que las conversaciones volviesen a fluir entre ellos con soltura. Eso le preocupaba bastante; su maestro se había encargado de aislarla del resto de aprendices de su edad, si Camus dejaba de hablar con ella no tendría ningún amigo en el Santuario.

Milo tenía ya nueve primaveras cuando el aprendiz de Acuario se marchó durante dos años enteros. Para entonces, el trato despectivo y el duro entrenamiento a los que la sometía su maestro habían curtido a la niña más de lo que correspondería a alguien de su edad. Se había vuelto cada vez más reservada, su tolerancia al dolor era sorprendentemente alta incluso para una aprendiza y apenas salía del templo si Camus no bajaba a buscarla. Durante una pelea era rápida como una centella y leía los movimientos de su adversario de forma casi instintiva. También había aprendido a ser sigilosa al andar por el templo, ya que su maestro con cada año que pasaba se volvía más irritable con los ruidos... o con cualquier cosa que Milo hiciera, en general.

Cuando tenía diez años y Camus ya llevaba uno fuera, Milo encontró un nuevo compañero de juegos, no obstante.

Se llamaba Shura, aspiraba a la armadura de Capricornio y le sacaba cinco años. Se conocieron por casualidad cuando Milo subía las escaleras hasta la Casa de Sagitario corriendo como forma de entrenar su resistencia. La niña subía y bajaba a toda velocidad, una y otra vez, hasta que en una de sus carreras se tropezó con un cuerpo que antes no estaba ahí.

-¡Eh! ¡Que me pisas, mira por dónde vas!- protestó el otro aprendiz. Milo, que no había corregido a tiempo su trayectoria, lo miró desde el suelo, enfurruñada.

-La que se ha caído soy yo, no me eches la bronca- gruñó, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. El otro aprendiz se la quedó mirando y ella le devolvió el escrutinio, ceñuda.

Era un niño de su misma altura, pero no tan delgado como ella. Tenía el pelo muy corto y negro y los ojos color café. Caminaba muy erguido, como si le hubieran ordenado estar firme todo el tiempo, cosa que le sacó una sonrisilla sarcástica a Milo.

-¿Eres la aprendiza de Escorpio?- preguntó.

-Sí. Me llamo Milo- asintió ella-. Pero tú no eres el de Sagitario, lo conozco y es rubio. Y mayor que tú. ¿Quién eres?

-Shura, aprendiz de Capricornio- se presentó él, tendiéndole una mano que Milo no aceptó-. Aioros es amigo mío. ¿Por qué corrías?

-Estaba entrenando- respondió ella secamente.

-Nunca se me habría ocurrido subir y bajar las escaleras para entrenar. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Si me puedes seguir el ritmo...- replicó ella, dándole la espalda. Respiró hondo y se agachó ligeramente, notando a _Wei_ engancharse a su camiseta para no caerse de su hombro...

… y Shura salió corriendo escaleras abajo por delante de ella. Milo soltó el aire en un bufido.

-¡Eh! ¡Creía que ibas a ir conmigo!- gritó.

-¡Sólo si me puedes seguir el ritmo!- exclamó Shura a modo de respuesta, riendo a carcajadas. Milo soltó un gruñido y echó a correr tras él, no tardando nada en alcanzarle y adelantarle.

Se rebasaron el uno al otro varias veces hasta que Shura se tropezó con un escalón y se fue al suelo de morros. Milo se dejó caer a su lado, los dos agotados. _Wei_ se subió a la cabeza de la niña y observó a su inesperado competidor con curiosidad, chasqueando las pinzas de vez en cuando.

-Eres... Eres muy buena- jadeó Shura-. ¿Cómo diablos... eres tan rápida... y aguantas... tanto rato?

Milo soltó la primera carcajada en meses, aunque no fue del todo alegre. No tenía nada mejor que hacer que entrenar... y cuanto más rápida fuera, más le costaría a su maestro alcanzarla para darle una paliza si hacía algo mal.

-Oye, Shura... ¿Mañana por la tarde bajas a los campos?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

Milo sonrió.

-Avísame cuando pases por Escorpio, bajo contigo.


	2. Parte 2: La joven

**Parte 2: La joven.**

Durante los años que siguieron, Camus iba y venía entre Siberia y el Santuario. Milo y él acabaron teniendo una charla en la cual la futura amazona de Escorpio le echó en cara que cada vez que volvía de entrenar en las estepas heladas estaba demasiado distante y frío con todo el mundo, y que se sacudiese la escarcha de encima al menos cuando estuviese con sus amigos.

-Es que mi maestro dice que las emociones suelen ser un estorbo- confesó el aprendiz, que por entonces se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta por debajo de los hombros. Milo le miró mal ante tal declaración.

-Y el mío dice que soy basura y que no valgo para nada- replicó-. Y no por eso tengo que hacerle caso. Mira, cuando te toque pelear, haz lo que quieras. Pero cuando estés con tus amigos... relájate, ¿vale?

Camus, algo avergonzado, asintió y le prometió que no volvería a distanciarse de ella. Para que no se le olvidase su promesa, Milo le rehízo la trenza que llevaba siempre en la sien añadiendo otra cinta más a la que ya estaba y colocando también una cuenta, un recordatorio que notaría cada vez que girase la cabeza y se diese con la cuenta en la mejilla. Después, cuando le presentó a Shura, insistió en que el aprendiz de Capricornio hiciera lo mismo con el mechón de pelo de la otra sien, porque los amigos de Milo también eran amigos de Camus y viceversa. Los dos chicos no habían pasado una tarde sintiendo más vergüenza que aquella, pero cada vez que abrían la boca para protestar, _Wei_ asomaba la cola por el borde de la camiseta de Milo a modo de advertencia. Cuando acabaron con él, el peliverde tenía una trenza adornada con dos hilos y una cuenta a cada lado de la cara y no sabía dónde meterse para esconder el sonrojo.

Con vergüenza o sin ella, no se quitó las trenzas. Ni siquiera cuando Milo se puso especialmente pesada dos días más tarde restregándoles que había pegado un estirón y ahora era mucho más alta que ambos chicos.

Doce primaveras contaba ya la futura escorpiana cuando tuvo el mayor susto de su vida: su primera menstruación.

Una vez aprendió a peinarse por sí sola su larga melena pelirroja (que ahora llevaba en una coleta alta y simple), las doncellas dejaron de atenderla. Su maestro obviamente de aquellas cosas no entendía mucho y sus dos únicos amigos eran varones; nadie podría haberle explicado qué era toda aquella sangre que de repente apareció en su ropa interior, ni por qué le dolía tanto el abdomen pese a que no recordaba haberse llevado ningún golpe en esa zona.

Su maestro se rió mucho a su costa ese día. Cuando por fin se cansó de verla sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad, llamó a unas cuantas doncellas y la dejó a su cuidado, todavía riéndose entre dientes. Las doncellas le explicaron la situación a Milo y le dijeron lo que tenía que hacer para evitar mancharse, incluso le aconsejaron cómo combatir el dolor. Lo cual fue extremadamente útil, sobre todo cuando el maestro empezó a adquirir el hábito de dirigir sus golpes a su abdomen o a sus riñones cada vez que la joven aprendiza estaba en esos días del mes.

Milo no creció mucho más después de aquello, pero Camus y Shura sí, así que las burlas sobre la diferencia de alturas no le duraron mucho a la pelirroja.

La joven tenía quince años cuando Shura apareció en el Templo de Escorpio vistiendo, por fin, la armadura dorada de Capricornio. Su anterior portador había fallecido en una emboscada a manos de unos siervos de los titanes, que empezaban a amenazar el Santuario. La armadura no había tenido más remedio que aceptar a Shura como su nuevo dueño, pues no había otro sucesor.

Cuando Milo le vio entrar por la puerta con ese andar torpe típico de alguien que vestía sus galas de combate por primera vez, una sonrisa enorme se le dibujó en la cara. La armadura de Capricornio, toda formas esbeltas resaltadas por franjas y elegantes grabados de color verde mar sobre el oro, lucía perfecta en el cuerpo de Shura, que además acababa de pegar el último estirón. La capa que colgaba de sus hombreras, una pieza doble de tela de color verde oscuro aterciopelado, le daba un aspecto aún más imponente.

-Bueno, bueno, si estás hecho todo un señorito- sonrió Milo, mirándole de arriba a abajo. Shura inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y el casco con afilados cuernos curvados se retrajo, mostrando su rostro y el cabello negro y revuelto. Lo mantenía corto, pero no tanto como cuando era niño. La pequeña herida en forma de cruz que se había hecho en la barbilla durante la emboscada todavía no estaba curada del todo.

-Gracias. Ha sido algo... inesperado- confesó Shura-. La armadura no termina de acostumbrarse a mí.

-No te preocupes, seguro que te acaba tomando cariño. ¡Sería muy tonta si no lo hiciera!- rió Milo, dándole unos golpecitos con las uñas en el pecho. Shura se puso algo colorado y se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada.

Para entonces, Milo se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujercita. Su cuerpo mostraba ya las primeras curvas femeninas, formas que la ropa de entrenamiento masculina no disimulaba del todo, y su rostro se estaba volviendo más fino y menos redondeado. Incluso parecía que le estaban desapareciendo las pecas. Los niños que en su día la habían despreciado por ser chica empezaban a mirarla ahora con otros ojos muy distintos, ojos deseosos y anhelantes. Casi nadie era inmune a su encanto... y Shura, aunque se esforzaba, no era la excepción.

Camus tampoco lo era, pero al menos se le daba mejor disimular.

-Bueno, supongo que dejaremos de verte en el campo de entrenamiento- dijo Milo a media voz, bajando la mirada-. Estarás muy ocupado...

-Intentaré hacerme un hueco para bajar a veros de vez en cuando- se apresuró a prometer Shura-. No te preocupes. No vamos a dejar de ser amigos cada vez que alguno consiga su armadura, ¿no?

Aquello consiguió alegrarle la cara a Milo, que se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro que no- sonrió. Shura le devolvió la sonrisa, ruborizado.

Milo también tenía quince años cuando lo que más temía en el mundo sucedió: su maestro encontró otro aprendiz.

Era un chico dos años menor que ella, de expresión avispada y cabello azulado muy revuelto. Iba a ser el caballero de Orión, pero su maestro había visto en él las aptitudes de un caballero de oro y se había acordado su reasignación. Ya contaba con técnicas de ataque y defensa, pese a ser menor que Milo, y la primera vez que se encontraron le dedicó a la aprendiza una mirada de disculpa antes de hacerle el vacío por completo, siguiendo a su maestro al trote. Milo se quedó parada en medio del templo, mirando por dónde se habían ido: la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba ella para dormir. Desde la estancia principal del templo oía a su maestro diciendo que ése iba a ser el nuevo dormitorio de su aprendiz y que podía tirar todo lo que se encontrase allí, o quedárselo, o hacer lo que le diese la gana con las pertenencias de Milo.

Un pellizco de _Wei_ en su cuello la hizo reaccionar por fin. La aprendiza apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos para que no se le escapasen las lágrimas y echó a correr escaleras arriba sin detenerse hasta llegar al Templo de Capricornio. Su primera opción habría sido Camus, pero el futuro acuariano aún era eso, un aprendiz; no podía darle cobijo en un templo que aún no le pertenecía. Shura, en cualquier caso, la recibió con los brazos abiertos, y tras tranquilizarla le dejó acomodarse en una de las habitaciones secundarias.

Los dos primeros días que estuvo de _ocupa_ en el Templo de Capricornio los pasó intentando asimilar lo que había pasado. Su maestro la había dejado de lado. El entrenamiento para sucederle como guardiana de Escorpio era duro, sí, pero no tenía nada más a lo que aferrarse, no se le ocurría ningún otro camino posible que seguir a aquellas alturas. La habían educado para ser una guerrera, sería muy difícil transformarla ahora en otra cosa. Tenía que recuperar el lugar que había estado ganándose como fuera.

Al tercer día pidió a Camus y a Shura que entrenasen con ella, ambos a la vez. Su competidor tenía ya técnicas de ataque y defensa pero ella carecía de tal ventaja, así que tendría que buscar otra cosa en la que superarle para demostrar que valía más que él. Apenas tardaron una semana en descubrir las tres capacidades en las que destacaba y por las que se acabaría conociendo a Milo en el futuro: su prolongada resistencia física, su tolerancia al dolor, y sobre todo su fulgurante velocidad. Camus, además, le enseñó a no revelar los movimientos que iba a hacer con sus gestos o el movimiento de sus ojos, y de Shura aprendió a bloquear correctamente los ataques que no era capaz de esquivar. Al cabo de dos semanas, Milo juzgó que estaba preparada, y se dirigió de madrugada sin decir nada al Templo de Escorpio.

El caballero guardián de la octava casa estaba ya despierto, pero su aprendiz no. Aquello molestó profundamente a Milo, que siempre era obligada a levantarse al amanecer para hacerle el desayuno. El maestro estaba leyendo en un banco cuando la joven entró y ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro para mirarla.

-Me sorprende que te hayas atrevido a venir. ¿Te ha dado la patada Capricornio también?- preguntó sin mucho interés. Milo apretó los dientes, pero recordó los consejos de Camus y se contuvo para no saltarle a la yugular al caballero.

"Templanza. No dejes que tus sentimientos tomen el mando, porque si lo haces, cometerás más errores sin darte cuenta siquiera" había dicho su amigo. Así que respiró hondo y respondió de la forma más fría que pudo:

-He venido a ver a tu aprendiz.

-Si quieres recuperar tus cosas, te advierto que ya no están. No sé qué habrá hecho con ellas.

-Llama a tu aprendiz, por favor.

-Bah, llámale tú si tanto interés tienes, mocosa.

Milo volvió a respirar hondo y contó hasta diez antes de volver a hablar para no empezar a soltar veneno por la boca.

-En ese caso esperaré a que se despierte- replicó. Sin decir nada más, se apoyó contra una columna, se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente a que el otro aprendiz saliera, con gesto somnoliento y el pelo desordenado, del cuarto que hasta hacía poco ocupaba ella. El maestro no dijo nada, pero en cuanto el chico vio a Milo apoyada contra la columna su tez se volvió pálida.

-Maestro, ¿qué hace ella aquí?- musitó.

-He venido a retarte a un duelo- anunció Milo sin moverse del sitio-. Pero por favor, desayuna primero. No quiero que uses de excusa un estómago vacío cuando pierdas.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, el escorpiano levantó la mirada del libro.

-¿A... un duelo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó el otro aprendiz.

-Porque me apetece pegarle una paliza al tipo que me robó mi sitio. ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de mí?

El aprendiz tragó saliva. El maestro, por su parte, suspiró.

-Está bien. A ver, tú- miró al chico-, dale una lección a la mocosa, que se lo tiene muy creído y nos está quitando tiempo de entrenamiento. Venga, arreando. Y tranquilo que puedes con ella de sobra.

Él asintió y sonrió levemente, alentado por las palabras de su mentor, y Milo sintió un ramalazo de celos. A ella nunca la había animado, siempre había recibido burlas por parte del caballero de Escorpio.

"Da igual. Hoy le demostraré que ha cometido un error" pensó para sí mientras observaba al aprendiz avanzar hacia el centro del templo y adoptar una posición defensiva. La joven cerró los ojos unos momentos; cuando volvió a abrirlos, sus iris brillaban escarlatas.

El aprendiz ni supo por dónde le habían atacado antes de dar con sus huesos en el suelo. Se levantó enseguida y buscó a Milo en derredor, pero no la encontró. Al menos, no hasta que la joven descargó otro golpe contra su estómago y se retiró unos metros más allá, con los ojos brillando como dos brasas y un aura rojiza de cosmos brillando alrededor de su cuerpo. El chico volvió a levantarse y esta vez consiguió parar el siguiente ataque de la pelirroja, una patada a la entrepierna, y contraatacar con un puñetazo a la cara. Milo lo esquivó y se coló por debajo de su brazo extendido, agarrándolo y haciéndole una llave que le había enseñado Camus días atrás. El chico prácticamente voló durante unos segundos antes de volver a estrellarse contra el suelo, desde donde utilizó un estallido de cosmos plateado para alejar a Milo. En cuanto la onda expansiva se dispersó, no obstante, la joven volvió al ataque.

Estaban tan enzarzados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que el aprendiz no tenía tiempo de usar las técnicas de Orión. No era otro el objetivo de Milo, en realidad: por mucho que las dominase, no era más que un aprendiz y necesitaría tiempo para preparar un ataque en condiciones. Si no le daba tregua su velocidad y resistencia acabarían abrumándole, y tarde o temprano cometería un error. Y cuando lo hiciera... el puño de Milo estaría ahí.

Confiada en poder superarle, no obstante, quien cometió el primer error fue la propia Milo, que no vio venir una patada y acabó doblándose sobre su estómago por el dolor antes de ser lanzada contra una columna. Los tres segundos que tardó en levantarse del suelo, escupir sangre y reorientarse tras el golpe fueron suficientes para que su oponente elevase su cosmos plateado y extendiera los brazos hacia ella.

-¡ _Devastación de Orión_!- exclamó el chico. Un torrente de violento cosmos salió disparado contra Milo a toda velocidad, y la chica supo que si eso la golpeaba, no tenía muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Tenía que apartarse, tenía que moverse, pero su cuerpo por primera vez no parecía lo bastante rápido. El pánico empezó a atenazar su corazón.

"¿De verdad... voy a morir así?"

El torbellino de plata asesina se acercaba cada vez más. Y de pronto, Milo notó un doloroso pellizco en su nuca: las pinzas de _Wei_ se habían aferrado a su piel con tal fuerza que notaba un hilillo de sangre resbalando por su espalda.

"No. No voy a morir. Ni aquí, ni ahora, ni así."

Su cosmos rojo como un rubí en bruto se elevó rápidamente. Y entonces, justo cuando la _Devastación de Orión_ estaba a un escaso metro de su cuerpo, el aura que envolvía a Milo cambió de color a un brillante dorado, y la aprendiza desapareció de donde estaba.

Su adversario parpadeó, sorprendido. Y no hizo nada más. No tuvo tiempo ni de preguntarse en voz alta qué acababa de pasar antes de que Milo apareciera delante de él y le atravesara el corazón con la mano desnuda. Cayó al suelo lentamente, con la mueca de sorpresa congelada para siempre en su rostro, y el cosmos plateado que lo envolvía hasta hacía unos instantes desapareció por completo.

Milo se giró hacia el caballero de Escorpio, que no se había movido del sitio en todo el duelo y la observaba con gesto indescifrable. Se sacudió la mano ensangrentada y se la limpió en el pantalón, apartándose de los ojos un mechón de cabello rojo con una sacudida de cabeza.

-Tu aprendiz está muerto. Reclamo el lugar que me quitó y que me pertenece por derecho- anunció. El maestro dejó a un lado el libro que aún sostenía en las manos, se levantó y caminó hasta plantarse frente a ella. Entonces, le propinó una sonora bofetada que le obligó a girar la cabeza.

-Tú misma. Deshazte de tu propio estropicio- ordenó. Milo volvió el rostro hacia él con gesto estoico.

-No pienso hacerlo. A mí no me molesta, si tanto te desagrada la sangre, límpialo tú- replicó.

Ni siquiera cuando su maestro le asestó otra bofetada que le dejó una herida abierta en el labio accedió a retirar el cadáver del otro aprendiz. Al final, el de Escorpio tuvo que ir a buscar a un par de sirvientes que se lo llevasen.

No entrenaron esa tarde, así que Milo fue a ver a sus dos amigos de las casas superiores para contarles lo que había ocurrido. A Camus le pareció que había actuado bien, aunque según dijo, "él no lo habría hecho así". A Shura no le gustó nada y acabaron teniendo una larga discusión sobre el tema, al final de la cual la joven declaró que ésa era la única opción que le habían dejado para recuperar lo que era suyo y que no se arrepentía de nada ni le importaba que la gente empezase a verla como una asesina despiadada en el Santuario. Al menos así empezarían a respetarla por fin.

Esa noche, Milo durmió del tirón en el Templo de Escorpio, en una habitación que pese a no tener nada que le perteneciera volvía a ser suya.


	3. Parte 3: La adulta

**Parte 3: La adulta.**

Dieciocho años contaban Camus y Milo cuando el primero se presentó en el Templo de Escorpio vistiendo el oro tras su último viaje a Siberia. Milo había estado ordenando uno de los cuartos secundarios, y al notar el cosmos de su amigo en el templo, salió corriendo a saludarle. Al verle, sin embargo, no encontró las palabras.

-Hola- saludó Camus a media voz. Tras un movimiento de su cabeza, el casco que la cubría se replegó y dejó a la vista su tranquilo rostro. Milo se lo quedó mirando con los labios entreabiertos. La armadura de Acuario era de un pálido color dorado, un tono más frío que el de la de Shura. Sus contornos fluidos y elegantes estaban realzados por brillantes líneas de color aguamarina y por su espalda caía una vaporosa y larga capa blanca dividida en dos-. ¿Milo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha dado un ataque?

Milo sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Echó a andar hacia Camus, que retrocedió un paso, y le pegó un fuerte tirón de una de las trenzas que seguía llevando a los lados de la cara.

-¡Ay! ¡Milo, ¿pero qué haces, mujer?!

-¡¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que iban a darte ya la armadura?! ¡¿Eh?!

-¡Oye, que no lo sabía! ¡Suelta, que me vas a arrancar el pelo!

-¡¿Cómo no ibas a saberlo?!

-¡El maestro no me lo dijo! ¡Dijo que era un viaje más, no me dijo nada!

-¡Le preguntaré a ver si eso es verdad, y como no lo sea...!

Un destello de tristeza cruzó los ojos de Camus.

-No vas a poder preguntarle- susurró. Milo dejó de tirarle de la trenza y lo miró sin comprender-. Milo, mi maestro... se ha ido.

Camus cerro los ojos y la aprendiza lo entendió por fin. Le soltó el mechón de pelo, que ahora que se fijaba tenía una cuenta más enganchada, y se rascó un brazo, algo azorada.

-Oh. Lo siento- murmuró.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Ni siquiera creo que sufriera, en realidad- respondió Camus. Milo deslizó una mano hasta enroscar sus dedos con los de él.

-¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?

El acuariano abrió los ojos y la miró con tristeza.

-Me dijo que me pondría a prueba para ver si era digno de llevar la armadura- dijo-. Me encerró en un ataúd de hielo y se sentó a esperar a que saliera de ahí. Un _ataúd de hielo_ , Milo.

-Suena horrible- comentó ella. Camus le apretó la mano.

-Es peor de lo que piensas. La única forma de salir de uno de esos es hacer que la temperatura descienda por debajo de la que tiene el ataúd- explicó-. Si no mueres asfixiado, lo haces congelado... tú y lo que haya cerca. Cuando conseguí salir... el maestro estaba muerto. Yo lo maté, Milo. Lo maté y... y ahora llevo su armadura y...

-Caray, Acuario, siendo el signo que eres, pensé que tendrías más estómago para esto- comentó de repente una voz procedente de las profundidades del templo. El caballero de Escorpio salió de una de las habitaciones, sin la armadura y vistiendo ropa de entrenamiento. Les obsequió durante unos momentos con una socarrona sonrisa y se apoyó en una columna-. ¿No te han explicado lo de la sucesión, novato? Tu maestro debería habértelo contado.

-Pues tú no me has dicho nada tampoco- replicó Milo.

-Tú a callar, mocosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de la sucesión?- intervino Camus. El de Escorpio puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un exagerado suspiro.

-Quiero decir que la muerte de tu maestro era inevitable. Nuestro cosmos y nuestra vida están unidos a esas dichosas armaduras- explicó-. No podemos pasárselas a otro y ya está, no los aceptarían. Para que el relevo pueda transmitirse, el corredor anterior tiene que morir.

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó Camus con un hilo de voz.

-No insinúo nada, muchacho. Es lo que es. Tú no mataste a tu maestro, fue la armadura quien se deshizo de él. Pero no te preocupes, también se deshará de ti llegado el momento... si no te mata otra cosa antes, claro.

Camus entreabrió los labios pero no llegó a decir nada, seguramente no encontró las palabras. Milo, por su parte, clavó los ojos en su propio maestro, preguntándose si lo que había dicho era realmente verdad, y en caso de serlo, si le echaría de menos cuando heredase la armadura.

Dos años y medio más tarde halló la respuesta. Hacía meses que había conseguido dominar las técnicas de Escorpio, pero su maestro se resistía a dejar que la armadura la pusiera a prueba. Milo esperó pacientemente, consciente del motivo: seguramente su viejo instructor estaba intentando aferrarse a lo que le quedaba de vida como a un clavo ardiendo. Pero una noche, la misma armadura decidió que ya había esperado lo suficiente.

Estaban entrenando, un combate físico casi rutinario destinado a aumentar aún más la enorme velocidad de ataque de Milo, que ya superaba a su maestro con una facilidad insultante y consideraba aquello como un juego de niños. Justo después de un puñetazo especialmente fuerte que hizo volar al caballero por los aires, antes incluso de que su cuerpo aterrizara en el suelo del templo, la armadura emitió un destello y se separó bruscamente de su cuerpo. Milo retrocedió, desconcertada, mientras Escorpio se reensamblaba bajo la forma de un enorme escorpión de oro justo frente a ella y cobraba vida propia, chasqueando las pinzas y levantando el afilado aguijón.

-¿Maestro?- peguntó la aprendiza, indecisa. Obtuvo una risa amarga por respuesta.

-Espero que te mate, mocosa. De verdad que lo espero- oyó decir al caballero. En ese momento, _Wei_ saltó al suelo desde el hombro de Milo y se escabulló rápidamente, distrayendo a la mujer.

-¡ _Wei_! ¡Espera, ¿dónde vas?!- exclamó Milo, dándose la vuelta para perseguir al pequeño alacrán. Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, sin embargo, notó un agudo y lacerante dolor en el centro de la espalda que la obligó a detenerse y soltar un grito de dolor. Y a aquellas alturas, hacía ya años que el dolor no le arrancaba ni un simple gemido a Milo.

Miró hacia atrás para ver qué la había atacado y el pánico le borró el color de la cara. Lo que se había clavado en su espalda era el aguijón de Escorpio. Como si fuera un arácnido de verdad y no una armadura vacía, la aprendiza notó enseguida el veneno del escorpión entrando en su torrente sanguíneo como fuego líquido. No tardó en notar el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca y el entumecimiento empezó a hacerse con sus extremidades, de forma que cuando la armadura sacó el aguijón de su espalda, las piernas de Milo no la sostuvieron y la mujer se desplomó sobre el suelo. Su campo de visión se fue oscureciendo poco a poco y al cabo de unos minutos perdió el conocimiento.

Aun inconsciente el veneno la torturó durante horas. Primero vino la fiebre, que le hizo tener sueños extraños en los que los rostros de todos aquellos que conocía huían de ella. Luego, el entumecimiento desapareció y dio paso a un dolor ardiente que parecía estar a punto de desintegrar su cuerpo entero. Después, el ritmo de su corazón empezó a volverse errático, acelerándose y desacelerándose de forma irregular, amenazando con explotar dentro de su pecho. Y no era consciente de ello, pero durante todo el proceso la herida de su espalda no dejó de sangrar.

No obstante, ni por un solo instante se le pasó por la cabeza dejarse morir para aliviar el dolor. Milo sólo pensaba en sobrevivir, en aguantar, en seguir adelante costase lo que costase, porque si no lo hacía entonces estaría dándole la razón a todos aquellos que se habían burlado de ella por ser mujer en un mundo lleno de hombres, todos los que le habían dicho que no valía nada. No pensaba dejarles ganar aquella apuesta. Con ese pensamiento en mente, soportó las alucinaciones, la fiebre, el dolor y todo lo que Escorpio le echó encima en apenas unas horas que parecieron días.

Cuando despertó, estaba tumbada boca abajo en el mismo sitio en el que había caído. Sentía la ropa empapada de sangre y sudor y la boca le sabía a cobre, pero el dolor y el entumecimiento habían desaparecido. En su lugar sólo quedaba un hormigueo que se le antojó incluso agradable. Se incorporó poco a poco y miró a su alrededor.

A su lado aguardaba la armadura de Escorpio, inmóvil y expectante, pero no era la única que esperaba su despertar. A varios metros había tres figuras vestidas de oro, dos de ellas sentadas contra sendas columnas y la tercera de pie. Reconoció a los dos que estaban sentados como Shura y Camus, y por las alas de su armadura, el que permanecía de pie era Aioros de Sagitario. Ahora llevaba el pelo corto y se estaba empezando a dejar crecer la perilla.

-Buenos días, Milo- saludó el caballero con voz suave-. Me temo que tus amigos se han quedado dormidos esperando a que despertaras.

-¿Señor Aioros? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y qué hacen ellos aquí?- preguntó Milo, confundida. Aioros le ofreció una cálida sonrisa y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse, mano que Milo aceptó de buena gana.

-La pregunta correcta, jovencita, sería por qué no he venido antes- suspiró él-. Las armaduras últimamente están apresurando las sucesiones. Se supone que siempre debe haber un caballero de oro vigilando que la prueba se realice de forma correcta, pero... No sé qué les pasa últimamente. Esta es la primera vez desde mi nombramiento que conseguimos llegar a tiempo para vigilar que no haya intervenciones externas.

Milo torció la cabeza.

-¿Y qué hacen ellos aquí?- repitió, señalando a los dos caballeros durmientes con el mentón. Aioros se giró a mirarlos brevemente y su sonrisa se amplió.

-Fueron ellos los que me avisaron. Shura, concretamente, notó el primero que pasaba algo y fue a buscarme. Le dije que podía quedarme yo haciendo guardia, pero ya lo conoces, es más terco que una mula. Y Camus... Bueno, cuando le sugerí que con dos ya tenías suficiente público, la temperatura bajó tres grados de golpe. Preferí no arriesgarme y dejar que se quedaran, entablar una Batalla de los Mil Días no es un plan que me apetezca mucho.

Aquello le arrancó una pequeña carcajada a Milo, que sacudió la cabeza.

-No tienen remedio- suspiró-. Vienen a verme sufrir y se quedan dormidos. Vaya par...- sonrió. Pero entonces recordó algo y la sonrisa se le borró de golpe. Se giró, buscando con la mirada a su maestro, y la respiración se le cortó durante unos momentos al verlo.

El caballero de Escorpio estaba tumbado en el suelo boca arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos clavados en el techo. Tenía una diminuta herida sangrante en el tobillo, apenas un puntito rojo del que colgaba un hilo de sangre ya reseca y ennegrecida. Milo se acercó a él con paso vacilante. No sabía cómo sentirse. Aquel era el hombre que la había maltratado física y psicológicamente durante casi toda su vida, pero también quien le había enseñado a combatir. Y ahora estaba muerto, sin más, y ella ni siquiera había llegado a saber su nombre. Ni él el suyo.

Finalmente le cerró los ojos y se alejó del cadáver. Entonces recordó otra cosa y echó otra mirada por el suelo, buscando a _Wei_ , pero el pequeño alacrán no apareció.

-Señor Aioros, ¿ha visto por aquí un escorpión pequeño, como la palma de mi mano más o menos?

-Oh, sí que lo he visto. Pululaba por aquí cuando llegamos, no nos dejó acercarnos a ti. Un par de minutos antes de que despertaras, picó a tu maestro y desapareció.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?

-Pues eso. Soltó un destello y desapareció, fue como si se desintegrase en chispas de luz... Oye, Milo, ¿ese era el escorpión con el que llegaste al Santuario, por casualidad?

Ella asintió, algo triste. De modo que _Wei_ se había ido...

-Sospecho que era alguna clase de tótem protector- explicó Aioros-. A veces aparecen, Atenea nos los envía para protegernos y guiarnos. No le veo otra explicación a que un escorpión tan pequeño haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

-Genial, o sea que Atenea cree que necesito que alguien me guíe y me proteja o no haré las cosas bien- resopló Milo, cruzándose de brazos. Si ni siquiera la diosa confiaba en ella, ¿para qué demonios la había llamado?

-No, Milo, lo has interpretado mal. Atenea no se toma tantas molestias normalmente por nadie, sólo en algunos casos muy especiales- corrigió el caballero de Sagitario-. Si te envió un tótem y éste ha permanecido a tu lado tanto tiempo... eso significa que espera grandes cosas de ti y quería asegurarse de que llegabas al final del camino. Ahora has llegado- añadió, señalando con un gesto la armadura inmóvil de Escorpio. Milo dejó caer los brazos. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Lo había conseguido? Caminó con cautela hacia la armadura, extendiendo una vacilante mano hacia ella y dudando en el último momento, pero finalmente respiró hondo y plantó la palma sobre el metal. Había sobrevivido a su picadura una vez, podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Esta vez, sin embargo, la armadura no la atacó. En lugar de eso, vibró suavemente bajo su mano y emitió un destello, desensamblándose y acoplándose en su cuerpo a toda velocidad. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Milo vestía de oro de pies a cabeza. El metal de Escorpio era cálido sobre su piel, como el abrazo de un amigo al que llevaba siglos sin ver, y aunque pesaba, era una carga que podía soportar perfectamente. Se miró a sí misma y sonrió. Tenía el largo pelo rojo apelmazado por la sangre y la cara llena de manchurrones del mismo líquido. También notaba sangre reseca bajo la armadura, alrededor de la herida de su espalda que estaba segura de que ya se había cerrado. Cerró los puños con fuerza varias veces y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y obedeciendo sus deseos, el casco de la armadura se replegó hacia atrás.

-Te daría la bienvenida, pero... seguramente les hará más ilusión hacerlo a ellos- sonrió Aioros, señalando con el pulgar a Shura y Camus, que con tanto ruido empezaban a despertarse-. Me voy pues. Shura me ha hecho escaquearme de una reunión con el Patriarca y Saga, parecía que nuestro líder quería decirnos algo importante. Cuanto antes vaya, mejor.

Milo asintió y se despidió de él agitando la mano. Después caminó hasta donde estaban sus dos amigos y se inclinó hacia ellos poniendo los brazos en jarras, esperando a que abrieran los ojos con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

Camus nunca olvidaría el susto que se llevó ese día al despertarse y ver a Milo vistiendo la armadura y con la cara y el pelo llenos de sangre. Shura tampoco. Otra cosa que ambos recordarían siempre sería la sensación de orgullo que les invadió al darle la bienvenida a Milo a la Orden de Atenea como amazona de Escorpio.

Seguramente aquella fiesta fue lo que les distrajo lo suficiente como para no notar que algo no iba bien en el Templo del Patriarca. Y seguramente por haber dormido poco tampoco se dieron cuenta de que Saga de Géminis no había vuelto a pasar por los templos desde que había ido a reunirse con Aioros y el Patriarca el día anterior, pese a que la casa que guardaba era la tercera.

Pocos días después, Milo decidió que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo con el pelo largo y que le estorbaba para ponerse la armadura, así que se lo cortó por encima de los hombros. A Shura no le gustó el cambio, a Camus sí. Pronto también se topó con que por más que la armadura se adaptase a su cuerpo, le resultaba más cómodo vendarse el pecho para portarla, y empezó a cambiar el sujetador de deporte que solía usar por un rollo de vendas. A Shura, una vez más, no le gustó el cambio; decía que parecía que intentase convertirse en hombre o algo así. Camus lo aceptó porque, tal y como él mismo dijo, con su cuerpo tampoco podía opinar objetivamente sobre qué era más cómodo para una mujer a la hora de pelear.

Las malas lenguas tomaron los cambios en la apariencia de Milo como una señal de que algo raro pasaba con ella. Los primeros en inventar rumores sobre sus gustos sexuales fueron los aspirantes a las armaduras de Piscis y Cáncer, los mismos que de niños intentasen darle una paliza a Milo el primer día que bajó a los campos de entrenamiento comunes. Sin embargo, la imaginación de los murmuradores no podía estar más equivocada. A Milo le gustaban los hombres... y la prueba era que había empezado a enamorarse de Camus.

Fue una lástima que, justo el día que iba a confesárselo, su amigo recibiese la orden de partir hacia Siberia para entrenar allí a su primer aprendiz, y seguramente recibiría más en algún momento. Milo estuvo a punto de decírselo, a punto, pero finalmente se limitó a desearle suerte en el viaje y dejarlo marchar.

No sabía si Camus había sido consciente de sus sentimientos por él. Probablemente sí; el acuariano era más que perspicaz. Pero si lo sabía no dijo nada. El que quedó bien claro que sí se había dado cuenta fue Shura, y cuando el cosmos de Camus desapareció del Santuario, el caballero de Capricornio fue quien se acercó a Milo para tratar de consolarla. Sus intentos llegaron hasta tratar de ocupar el sitio que había dejado vacante Camus en su corazón, pero fallaron. Al cabo de seis meses Milo y Shura discutieron, se pelearon y habrían desencadenado una Batalla de los Mil Días de no ser por el enorme cosmos que inundó el Santuario en ese momento, interrumpiendo su enfrentamiento. Un cosmos que los paralizó por su grandeza durante unos momentos, a pesar de ser amable y tranquilo.

Atenea acababa de llegar al Santuario, apenas un bebé con el poder y la responsabilidad de un dios.

Dos días más tarde, Aioros de Sagitario abandonó el Santuario tras haber atacado al Patriarca y a Atenea, o eso fue lo que se dijo. Shura y Saga de Géminis fueron los enviados a castigar su traición, pero sólo el de Capricornio volvió con vida. Milo era consciente de lo que debía haber supuesto para él pelear a muerte contra uno de sus amigos, pues sabía lo cercanos que eran Aioros y él. Sabía que debería haberse pasado a ver cómo se encontraba, pero no lo hizo. Ni ese día, ni al siguiente, ni al otro. La relación entre ambos se enfrió hasta tal punto que dejaron de dirigirse la palabra incluso en las reuniones oficiales si no era estrictamente necesario.

Si Camus hubiese estado en el Santuario, seguramente los habría hecho reconciliarse. Pero el de Acuario seguía en Siberia y no había previsión de que volviese hasta terminar con el entrenamiento de sus discípulos.


	4. Parte 4: La amazona

**Parte 4: La amazona.**

Los últimos caballeros de oro en unirse a la Orden fueron Shaka de Virgo y Mu de Aries, por ese orden, que llegaron ambos de la Tierra. Shaka había sido adiestrado desde que aprendió a hablar en un templo budista de la India y Mu procedía de Jamir, una remota y aislada región en el Tíbet. Los dos llegaron justo a tiempo de acudir a la Reunión de Oro, convocada por el Patriarca a causa de una misteriosa amenaza que había recibido el Santuario.

La Reunión de Oro era uno de los dos deberes que jamás podían eludir los caballeros de la élite, junto con la protección de sus templos. No acudir a una sin la dispensa del Patriarca conllevaba la pena de muerte, ya que era una convocatoria que sólo se hacía por motivos de extrema importancia. Hubo cuatro, sin embargo, que faltaron a la Reunión.

Camus fue uno de ellos. Junto con el caballero de Libra, a quien Milo no había visto en su vida, tenía deberes que reclamaban su presencia en otro lugar, o al menos eso les dijo el Patriarca. Los otros dos eran, por supuesto, los fallecidos Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis, a quienes aún no se había encontrado sucesores.

La amenaza resultó venir de los titanes. Los hijos de Urano finalmente habían tenido la decencia de exigir la rendición del Santuario antes de atacarles en serio; si los caballeros de Atenea no renunciaban a su "soberanía" sobre la Tierra, sufrirían la ira de Cronos y sus once hermanos. La respuesta del Patriarca fue rápida y fulminante: envió a todos los caballeros dorados disponibles contra los titanes acompañados por algunos de plata especialmente fuertes. Fue una batalla dura y algunos de los plateados cayeron, pero los titanes fueron derrotados en apenas una semana, vencidos en su propio terreno, el Laberinto de Cronos; y arrojados a las profundidades del Tártaro.

La guerra no fue buena para el Santuario, pero sí para la relación de Milo y Shura. Al verse obligados a colaborar en varias batallas, o se reconciliaban o no sobrevivían. Poco a poco, lo que se había roto volvió a unirse y al final no necesitaron que nadie arreglase su maltrecha relación. Shura aprendió que Milo necesitaba su espacio y que no podía entrar por la fuerza en su corazón, y Milo a ser más comprensiva y no lanzarle al de Capricornio señales que le diesen falsas esperanzas.

Durante unos meses las cosas estuvieron tensas en el resto del Santuario, no obstante. Entre los caballeros de plata y bronce empezaron a esparcirse rumores de que los plateados enviados al Laberinto de Cronos habían cuestionado al Patriarca en algún momento y éste les había utilizado como carne de cañón. Durante el primer mes los rumores se extendieron sin más y no pasó nada, pero luego empezaron las muertes. Demasiado espaciadas entre ellas como para llamar la atención, bien camufladas como accidentes o como merecidos castigos por supuestos crímenes, los caballeros que habían esparcido aquellos rumores fueron cayendo uno a uno. Aunque eso último no lo sabía nadie, salvo los dos ejecutores: Afrodita de Piscis y Deathmask de Cáncer. Y la amazona dorada que les sorprendió hablando sobre ello una noche.

Milo nunca llegó a decirle nada a nadie. No temía enfrentarse a sus compañeros; ya les había dado una paliza de pequeños, podía repetirlo si era necesario. Pero sabía que si abría la boca, Afrodita y Deathmask irían a por ella, pero no de frente sino por la espalda. Tal vez una gota del veneno de las rosas de Piscis en la comida, o quizás las Ondas Infernales de Cáncer la enviasen al Pozo de los Muertos mientras dormía. Fuera lo que fuese, no podría defenderse y parecería un accidente a vista de todos, así que actuó con normalidad y se esforzó en olvidarse del asunto. Ni siquiera a Camus se lo dijo cuando éste volvió, cansado pero satisfecho, de su larga estancia en Siberia.

La amazona de Escorpio cumplía ese mismo día 26 años. En el Santuario casi nunca se hacían regalos de cumpleaños aunque sí se celebraban esos días, ya que en la vida de un caballero seguir vivo un año más muchas veces era un privilegio. El acuariano, no obstante, sí le llevó algo a Milo como presente. Llegó al Santuario al anochecer y sorprendió a Milo cuando ésta ya iba a acostarse. La amazona, en cuanto notó el cosmos ajeno en su templo, salió corriendo del dormitorio a recibirle, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Habían pasado muchos años sin saber absolutamente nada de él, después de todo. Y aunque físicamente apenas había cambiado, algo en su cosmos se había vuelto más frío, más distante.

-Hola, Milo- saludó Camus quedamente.

-Has vuelto- murmuró ella sin moverse del sitio. Quien sí se movió fue el caballero de Acuario, que echó a andar hacia la amazona hasta quedarse frente a ella. Ahora medía una cabeza más que Milo y tenía el pelo más largo que la última vez que se vieron, pero las trenzas a los lados de su cara seguían igual.

-Te he traído algo. ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?

Milo se lo quedó mirando fijamente, sin moverse.

- _Seis años_ \- dijo, con voz áspera-. Seis años, Camus.

-Lo sé.- El acuariano bajó la mirada.

-Ni una maldita carta, ni una visita, ni nada.

-Lo sé.

-¿Tienes alguna excusa?

-... No. Lo siento.

Milo suspiró y se rascó los lacrimales. Desvió la mirada y luego volvió a posar sus ojos escarlatas en el acuariano, intentando averiguar qué pasaba por su cabeza sin conseguirlo. Finalmente cerró los párpados y puso los brazos en jarras.

-Muy bien, venga. ¿Qué es lo que me has tra...?- Tuvo que interrumpirse al notar los brazos de Camus alrededor de sus hombros y su cuerpo pegado al suyo. La armadura de Acuario estaba sorprendentemente fría, como si aún no lograse desprenderse del helor de Siberia. Milo apoyó la cabeza bajo su cuello y le acabó devolviendo el abrazo-. Empiezo a pensar que Siberia te quita los sentimientos, o algo así. Le estoy tomando asco a ese sitio y eso que nunca he ido.

Camus dejó escapar una levísima carcajada.

-Lo siento. Cumplir mi promesa cada vez se me hace más difícil- confesó. Milo sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aliviada. Ése sí era el Camus que ella conocía. El acuariano, tras unos momentos, la soltó y se separó de ella, pero enseguida le pasó las manos por detrás del cuello. Milo oyó el tintineo de una cadena y no tardó en notar un ligero peso sobre el pecho-. Ya está. Abre los ojos, a ver si te gusta- dijo Camus, retirando las manos.

Milo obedeció y bajó la mirada a su propio escote, donde ahora reposaba un pequeño colgante de lo que parecía cristal con la forma de un delicado escorpión engarzado en una fina cadena de oro. Estaba frío al tacto y tenía reflejos azulados al trasluz.

-Es hielo perpetuo- explicó Camus-. No se derretirá aunque lo lleves sobre la piel directamente. Y por las quemaduras no te preocupes tampoco.

Milo arqueó una ceja, recorriendo con los ojos los finos contornos de aspecto frágil del escorpión.

-No sé si me lo voy a poder poner mucho, no quiero que se rompa.

-Créeme, mientras yo esté vivo, no se romperá ni aunque los doce caballeros dorados se sienten encima.

Milo entrecerró los ojos y sus iris brillaron, carmesíes. Había una chispa de vida en el colgante, un pequeño pedacito del cosmos de Camus. Debía de haberlo hecho él con sus propias manos. Y era un buen trabajo, desde luego: elegante, bonito y resistente, todo a la vez. La amazona se preguntó si era así como Camus la veía a ella.

-Gracias- sonrió-. Y... bienvenido de vuelta.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Milo.

Al día siguiente, el Santuario se declaró en estado de guerra.

El Patriarca convocó a todos los caballeros y les dio la noticia desde lo más alto de las Doce Casas, con los de oro formando ante él y la mismísima diosa presente. Había aparecido una impostora en la Tierra que clamaba ser la verdadera Atenea, una tal Saori Kido, y varios caballeros de bronce se habían revelado contra el Santuario y la apoyaban. No sólo eso, sino que tenían la armadura de Sagitario (que sólo los dioses sabían cómo habían conseguido, pues su portador llevaba años muerto). Primero se envió contra ellos a caballeros de bronce, pues no parecía ser necesario mucho más para acabar con una panda de críos rebeldes, pero los susodichos niños resultaron ser más fuertes de lo que parecía. El Patriarca, entonces, se puso serio y envió a un caballero de oro: Aioria de Leo.

A Shura le pareció una medida algo exagerada, pero la respaldó de todas formas. Camus, por otro lado, no se lo tomó tan bien, pero nadie que no lo conociera como Milo habría notado el cambio en su expresión cuando se enteró. Cuando la pelirroja le preguntó luego al respecto, el acuariano le confesó en un susurro que uno de los caballeros de bronce rebeldes había sido su aprendiz.

Milo no sabía qué pensar. Por un lado estaba con Shura; si alguien intentaba suplantar a Atenea, semejante ofensa no podía ser perdonada. Pero por otro... A uno de esos chicos lo había entrenado y educado Camus, era difícil que un alumno suyo acabase saliéndoles traidor. Y por más que se esforzaba en no pensarlo, el tema de los asesinatos encubiertos seguía rondando por su mente. Al final decidió esperar a que Aioria volviese de su misión para preguntarle.

No tuvo oportunidad, no obstante. El caballero de Leo regresó bien entrada la noche y tras entregar su informe al Patriarca se encerró en su templo. Había traído la armadura de Aioros, pero más allá de eso, nadie sabía qué le había pasado. Y a la mañana siguiente, el Santuario fue atacado.

Shura, al menos, lo consideraba un ataque. A Milo el hecho de que unos pocos caballeros de bronce y una chiquilla se colasen en las Doce Casas y montasen barullo no le parecía lo bastante importante como para considerarlo un "ataque", sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Mu de Aries les había dejado pasar sin más, Aldebarán de Tauro les había perdonado la vida y en Géminis no había guardián que les saliera al paso. No eran más que unos críos con suerte, en opinión de la escorpiana.

-Críos o no, han entrado en las Doce Casas por la fuerza- le replicó Shura. Se habían reunido en las escaleras que conducían al templo de Sagitario con Camus, que estaba más callado de lo normal-. Nuestra respuesta ha de ser contundente.

-¿Y qué sugieres, oh gran defensor de las demostraciones de fuerza?

-¿Por qué no les recibimos los tres juntos aquí, en Sagitario? Ellos están trabajando en equipo, después de todo.

Milo se lo pensó unos segundos y acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, vale. Si llegan tan arriba te los acercaré hasta aquí, ¿por qué no?- asintió, con una sonrisa divertida-. Camus, ¿te quedas también?

El acuariano los miró a ambos, aún más serio de lo habitual.

-No me parece la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Y tengo que hablar a solas con mi aprendiz, así que no contéis conmigo en esto. Suerte a ambos.- Y sin más, se marchó de vuelta a su templo.

Un rato más tarde, mientras la amazona de Escorpio esperaba en su templo, notó algo húmedo resbalándole por el pecho bajo la armadura, y al replegar las piezas metálicas que protegían su tórax descubrió que de la cadena que llevaba al cuello ya no colgaba ningún cristal de hielo. El colgante en forma de escorpión se había derretido hasta soltarse de su engarce, y al retirar la armadura, cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos.

" _Mientras yo esté vivo, no se romperá ni aunque los doce caballeros dorados se sienten encima._ " Eso había dicho Camus.

La amazona de Escorpio habría jurado que era su propio corazón el que se había detenido.

Cuando los caballeros de bronce alcanzaron el templo de Escorpio, la furia con la que los recibió Milo fue tan terrible que apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. La amazona los atacó incansablemente hasta llevarlos a base de golpes a Sagitario, donde junto con Shura siguió machacándoles sin piedad. Más tarde, Shura confesaría que jamás había visto a su amiga pelirroja tan furiosa, pese a que sus palabras eran frías e indolentes. Milo tenía dos clases de ira: la normal que sacaba en peleas de a diario, y la fría y letal que sólo afloraba cuando tocaban a uno de sus seres queridos. Y esos críos de bronce habían matado al caballero de oro equivocado.

No descansó hasta verles a todos en el suelo. Incluso después de que se revelase que Saga de Géminis había usurpado el puesto del Patriarca, que la verdadera Atenea era la chiquilla que todos tenían por impostora y que Aioros de Sagitario nunca había sido un traidor, la ira siguió tiñendo de rojo su visión. Aunque seguir desahogándose a costa de los caballeros de bronce no era lo correcto en semejantes circunstancias, así que la emprendió contra las hordas de golems que despertó Saga con el cosmos que había robado a Atenea. Los movimientos de Milo eran temerarios, sus ataques a veces excesivamente arriesgados, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que detenerse a pensar.

En cierto momento, no obstante, tuvo que hacerlo, pues la batalla terminó. Y entonces no sólo fue ella, sino que a todo el Santuario le tocó pensar en las estructuras que habían sido dañadas o incluso destruidas, en las víctimas inocentes del pueblo a los pies de los Doce Templos que habían muerto a causa de escombros caídos y en los cuatro caballeros de oro que habían perdido la vida en un solo día. Milo sólo podía pensar en uno. Y el de Capricornio lo sabía, seguramente por eso fue el único que estaba seguro de saber dónde debían buscarla cuando las cosas se calmaron por fin.

La mayoría de los caballeros de oro supervivientes había sufrido alguna herida durante la batalla final contra Saga de Géminis. La única que no había sido atendida todavía era Milo, así que Shura siguió su propio instinto hasta el Templo de Acuario. Su intuición no le falló.

Pocas veces había estado en la undécima casa, pero el techo, el suelo y las columnas cubiertos de una fina capa de agua era algo que no se olvidaba. Tres veces lo había visto líquido y una sola congelado, cuando sorprendió a Camus de pequeño entrenando con su maestro para alcanzar el cero absoluto. Pero nunca había visto el paso intermedio hasta ese día: la masa de agua que cubría cada superficie en contra de las leyes de la gravedad estaba congelada, pero el hielo se fundía rápidamente. Aquí y allá caían gotas y regueros que iban a parar al suelo, circulaban sobre la escarcha hacia la gigantesca urna de cristal del centro y volvían a través de ella al techo. En mitad del suelo a medio deshelar, un cuerpo tapado con una capa blanca yacía y una amazona de oro permanecía sentada a su lado, con los hombros hundidos.

Shura se acercó con un suspiro. Milo había debido de usar la misma capa de Camus para cubrir su cuerpo, pero en algún momento había retirado la tela de su rostro y ahora jugueteaba con una de sus trenzas entre los dedos. Si no fuera por la palidez mortal y la falta de movimiento en el pecho de su amigo, Shura habría jurado que sólo estaba durmiendo. Al fijarse en Milo, el de Capricornio reparó además en que tenía un reguero de sangre ya algo reseca cayéndole por la frente.

-Milo, estás herida. Debería verte alguien la cabeza.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-He estado peor. Unas gotas menos de sangre no van a matarme- murmuró-. Mejor que atiendan a otro que sí lo necesite.

Shura se rascó los lacrimales. A una orden mental suya, la tiara que protegía su cabeza se replegó por completo, dejando todo su rostro a la vista. El caballero se arrodilló al lado de Milo y bajó la vista hacia el rostro inerte de Camus.

Ahora que se fijaba de cerca, a su amigo se le había quedado congelada una ligera mueca de dolor en el rostro. No sabía si Milo le había cerrado los ojos o ya los tenía así; esperaba que fuese lo segundo. En cualquier caso, ya no podía decirle que no había sufrido, porque resultaba evidente que no era cierto.

-¿Sabes?- murmuró Shura-. Nunca hablé demasiado con él cuando tú no estabas. Pero hubo una conversación que jamás olvidaré, sobre todo ahora. Hablamos de muchas cosas ese día, pero sobre todo... de que esto podía ocurrir.

-No es raro. Todo el mundo sabe que los caballeros de Atenea no suelen llegar a viejos- susurró Milo-. Pero eso no lo hace menos difícil. Era mi amigo, Shura. Sólo he tenido dos amigos en toda mi vida... y uno ha muerto hoy.

Shura la miró de reojo unos momentos antes de volver la vista al acuariano.

-Ese día también hablamos de ti- dijo, tan bajo que Milo estuvo a punto de no oírle-. Creo que sabía lo que sentías por él, Milo. Habría jurado que incluso... Pero también sabía que algo así, con un futuro tan incierto como el nuestro... Creo que no quería hacerte daño.

Milo bajó la mirada. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, abriendo un surco en la sangre reseca.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

-El día que volvió de Siberia por última vez. Me dijo que había entrenado bien a su discípulo, que el chico tenía potencial para superarle aunque su armadura fuese de bronce. No le creí y ahora veo que hice mal. Pero si lo sabía, si sabía que podía morir, ¿por qué demonios trajo a Cisne aquí para enfrentarse a él?

Milo se mordió el labio. Las piezas habían empezado a encajar. Nadie había conocido a Camus como ella, o al menos nadie que siguiera vivo, por eso era la única que podía comprenderlo. El acuariano no era excesivamente amigo de las luchas sin sentido, pero sí seguía la creencia de que algunas cosas sólo pueden demostrarse peleando. Seguramente había albergado la duda de si su aprendiz, a quien tanto se había esmerado en educar, seguía el camino adecuado y eran ellos los que se equivocaban. La mejor manera de averiguarlo era enfrentándose a él. Y lo más probable era que de paso, el muy insensato se hubiese asegurado de enseñarle alguna técnica con la que proteger mejor a Atenea si finalmente ganaba. Una técnica lo bastante potente como para matarle a él mismo.

Tal vez, si Milo hubiese hablado sobre los asesinatos encubiertos que calló, aquello no habría sucedido. O tal vez los habrían ejecutado a los dos y al menos Camus no habría muerto solo. Ya no había forma de saberlo.

Unos pasos vacilantes sobre la escarcha distrajeron su atención. No tardó en reconocer el cosmos del caballero que se había colado en el Templo de Acuario y avanzaba hacia ellos con pasos algo vacilantes. La amazona se levantó y se giró sin molestarse en hacer que el casco de su armadura cubriera su cabeza, y fulminó a Hyoga del Cisne con la mirada. Los grabados de su armadura se iluminaron en rojo a modo de advertencia para que no se acercara más y el chico de bronce se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí, chaval?- preguntó Shura secamente, levantándose también del suelo. La tiara volvió a cubrir su frente y mejillas con un ruido metálico.

-No sabía si se habían hecho cargo del cuerpo. Vine a llevarlo a la morgue, o... lo que sea que tengáis aquí- respondió con voz queda, bajando la mirada.

-Ya has hecho suficiente. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Camus ahora- replicó Milo, cortante. Hyoga apretó los puños.

-¡Pero era mi maestro! Yo también quiero presentarle mis respetos. ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer!

-¿Tus respetos? ¿Qué clase de respetos puede presentarle un asesino a aquel a quien apenas hace unas horas que ha matado?- rugió Shura. Los grabados de su armadura se iluminaron también, pero en verde. Hyoga alzó la guardia, pero Milo sujetó a Shura por un brazo-. ¡Milo! ¿Qué haces?

-Déjalo estar, Shura- murmuró ella-. Camus... Mal que nos pese, él quería a sus aprendices. Le salvó la vida a éste sacándolo del alcance de Deathmask, no creo que nos lo perdonase si le matamos delante de él y en su propio templo.

Shura respiró hondo (aunque sonó casi como un bufido) y se soltó de su agarre. La amazona de oro clavó la vista en Hyoga, atravesándolo con sus ojos carmesíes, y finalmente le dio la espalda y se agachó para volver a cubrir con la capa el rostro de Camus.

-Esta noche enterraremos al caballero de Acuario. Podrás presentarle entonces tus respetos- le espetó al Cisne sin girarse. Shura la miró, atónito, pero Milo no se retractó.

-Lo he entendido. Gracias, señora- asintió Hyoga a media voz.

-Vuelve a llamarme "señora" y a lo mejor me replanteo lo de matarte- advirtió la amazona, con un asomo de sonrisa-. Mi nombre es Milo de Escorpio.

Deslizó los brazos bajo los hombros y las rodillas de Camus y se incorporó, alzando su cuerpo sin demasiado esfuerzo contra su torso. Era hora de moverse. Seguir velando su cadáver no serviría de nada, y si su viejo amigo la viera quedarse atascada en el pasado jamás se lo perdonaría. Por él y por sí misma era hora de avanzar, como siempre había conseguido hacer.

Después de todo, sobrevivir era lo que mejor se le daba.


End file.
